Exe: He is MANIA.....
by Josuke Murakeru
Summary: Navis and Operators!
1. Default Chapter

Exe: He is Mania  
  
Chapter 1...  
  
  
Josuke Midori was a normal highschool student in a small suburb of tokyo called Batsuhara town, "Baha" for short. Josuke was an american who had to live in japan all his life because his father ran one of the world's largest companies W.N.C. the world network commision. Lately there have been a rash of black-outs, robberies and network breakdowns all over Japan and no one seemed to be able to figure out what was wrong or who was causing it.  
  
Josuke woke up in his aunt's guest room, he was spending spring break there to visit. Soon, Josuke's kid cousin Ruriko walked in. "Get up Josu-Kun!" Ruriko yelled "It's morning!, I told you not to stay up all night on the computer!"  
  
Josuke stayed up all night trying to fix his broken navi who had been badly damaged in battle. "I was working Ruri-chan!" Josuke said "You were playing! Josu-Kun you're on spring break and you can't work on spring break!" Ruriko said. "Mommy and I mad breakfast for all of us, lets eat!."   
  
So Josuke and his cousin went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Josuke's aunt Supaizu and Ruriko made Sushi and noodles. "Sushi and noodles? for breakfast?" Josuke asked. "Yes, dear, very nutritious for a hard day" Aunt Supaizu said. "So what's on your agenda, Josu-kun"asked Supaizu. "I'm probably going to see what dad's up to and then head over to the beach.  
  
with that, Josuke went back to the guest room and got dressed to go. as he was about to leave. His PET(personal terminal) beeped. Josuke picked it up. The words "Navi 1%" were printed on the screen. "Crap! my navi is almost completely deleted, and there are no more vaccines!" Josuke cried. "mabey I can pick some up on my way to W.N.C!" Josuke thought. Josuke then walked towards the exit of the house. "By Auntii by, Ruri chan" he yelled. the family yelled their goodbye's back and Josuke left and hit the streets. Josuke decided to visit his good fried Dr.Akai's grave. When he got there he met Ronald an exchange student from England.  
  
"Why if it isn't Josuckii(mispronounce)" He said "Nani?" Josuke said, acting like he didn't no english. "Speak english damnit!" Ronald yelled as he walked away.  
  
Josuke continued to dr. Akai's grave. Josuke just stayed silent as his PET beeped once again, this time he had gotten an e-mail from a strange source. "How could I get an e-mail from... Dr. Akai?!" Josuke thought as he quickly opened the e-mail. In the e-mail was a file called Akai.bat. Then a recording of Akai's voice began to speake. "If you are hearing this, I must have been killed by the Trinity, they've probably covered it up with some bullcrap! That is why I made this file, Akai.bat, you see, I'm not done in this world and I need your help Josuke to help me put an end to the Trinity, I understand, if you don't want to be dragged into this." "Dr. Akai told me that she had been working on an important file, a couple of weeks ago, I'll check this out when I get home, it's probably a prank" Josuke thought as he began walking around.   
  
Josuke spent the afternoon walking around the city thinking, almost until it got dark  
  
When he got home his dad was there waiting. Mr. Midori was talking to Supaizo about encrypted programs and other technical things, Aunt Supaizo obviously didn n't understand a word of it though.  
  
  
Finally, Mr. Midori spotted his son Josuke. "Hey son!" Mr.midori said. "I need to ask you some questions!". "Sure, dad." Josuke said.   
  
"have you heard about encrypted programs?" Mr.Midori said. "Yeah" Josuke said. "They're '.bat' files that can change things".  
  
"people have been using them to tamper with the internet" Mr.Midori said "If you come across one, be sure to delete it"   
  
"okay dad" Josuke said as Mr. Midori took his leave.  
  
"Woah, not even a good bye" Josuke muttered.  
  
"Auntii, I'm going to my room, to do some work, where's Ruriko?" Josuke asked his Aunt  
  
"She's at a friends house to spend the night" Aunt Supaizo replied.  
  
Josuke went upstairs to his room and turned his computer on.   
  
"This has gotta be some cruel prank" Josuke thought as he plugged his PET into his PC. he then opend the Akai.bat file and checked it out throughly. "It seems to have a lock on it, I can't get to anything but what it's description is, an undo file, what the hell is an undo file?!" Josuke thought as this whole thing was wracking his brain.   
  
"Maybe if I apply this to my navi it won't be deleted!" Josuke pondered as he dragged the file onto his navi which was at .3% now, and could hardly be seen.   
  
"Akai.bat engaged!" the PET's screen said "8 hours until completion! 00%"  
"Hmm... 8:00 I guess I'll go to bed now... It should be done, when I get up tommorow"  
  
  
So Josuke went to sleep... 


	2. Battle at geocities

Josuke woke up and noticed he had left the TV on, a breaking news story was on. "....WNC network server has been completly trashed..." The anchorman said. "Damn, that's crazy" Said a voice from Josuke's PET "What the hell?" Josuke said to himself. "Are you just gonna stay there locking dumb or are you gonna greet me?!" Josuke ran over to his PET and picked it up. "HIII!" the new navi said "Who the hell are you!? Are you a virus?! Where's My old Navi, Sai!?" Josuke asked with tension.   
  
"So many questions." The navi said. "I'm a navi, your new navi. Your old navi went poof, well not actually poof, he's with me, inside me, I fused with his .01 percent left". "this is insane!" Josuke said. "What are netbattlers gonna think when they find out I have a girl's navi!?"   
  
"Hey, I'll be the sexiest navi in the net" The navi said. "Very well" Josuke said "What's your name?". "It's fine to see you've lightened up, I'm Fiore" Fiore said. "This will take some getting used to..." josuke said with a sigh...   
  
"No time! we have work to do!" Fiore said. "What?" Josuke asked. "We have to go on the net and begin training together!" Fiore said. "Why"Josuke stammered. Josuke then thought for a second. If he trains with the new navi he will no how it operates. "I guess" Josuke said walking to his PC. "PLUG IN FIORE.EXE GO!!" Josuke yelled   
  
Fiore was pluged into Josuke's PC. "where's the port to the net?" Fiore asked.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't plug in for over a month, and the Virii have been pilling up. Watch out!"  
  
A virus came up to Fiore's leg and started biting her "You little bastard!!" She yelled as she punched it causeing it to delete. "That wasn't to hard" Fiore said with a chuckle  
just then, a swarm of metools came out as if from nowhere and began fireing shockwave attacks. Fiore was dodging them. "Fiore I'll send the cursed shield chip" Josuke said. "Good job Josuke you're learning" Fiore said as she got hit with one of the shockwaves "Are you okay fiore?!" Josuke asked. " Slot! Cursed Shield chip!" Josuke Yelled. The cursed shield materialized on Fiore's arm and was hit by yet another shockwave, it flew up and hit the metool that fired it. "Right on!" Josuke said. Fiore punched the remaining metools and walked away. "Like I said not to hard..." Fiore said, "you'll learn yet Josuke"  
  
Fiore walked around Josuke's computer network for a while, then she found the port to the internet. "I'm headed to your crappy homepage!" Fiore said Popously. "That's mean." Josuke said. " Worked hard on that home page!". Fiore headed straight for the Geocities area "Geocities has been a wasteland run by a strange virus named Hugori.SIT" Josuke. "I don't think my home page is worth getting deleted over."  
  
"Hey! are you gonna let some virus take over your home page!?" Fiore yelled "I'm all for this Ghandi sh!T but... other people are effected by this, you have to think about them!"  
Josuke thought for a minute. "Okay, let's do this." Josuke said as fiore ran into the Geo-cities area.  
  
Like Josuke said, Virii had over run the area, they weren't just metools and cannons, they were Cursed Shields, and Houguns. "Harsh" Josuke said, "Slot! Barrier chip!" Josuke said,   
A blue barrier surrounded Fiore who was doing a good job busting the virii.  
  
Fiore punched a nearby Cursed Shield that decided to open deleting it. Next came a huge Blob virus that took a swing at Fiore hitting her and causing her to fly backwards.   
  
"Aggh!" Fiore moaned. She had some wounds and was quite hurt "Slot! Recover chip!" Josuke said as Fiore's wounds dissapeared. "send me something strong Josuke!" Fiore yelled.  
  
"Here goes" Josuke said "Slot! Flameblade! Aquablade! ElecBlade! advance to GigaDreamsword"  
  
the three swords changed into the mighty gigadreamsword which Fiore slashed at Virus, causing it to reel back in pain. "WE're doing it!" Josuke said. "Slot! Kon bo Katanas! go!"   
  
in Fiore's hand a katana was placed which were put to use in slashing the virus to bits, they had won.  
  
"Josuke , now see how fun that was?" Fiore said "Yeah, your Excellent!" josuke said with glee  
  
"Lets head for Hugori.SIT"   
  
Fiore ran off 


End file.
